Ale
Ale is the tough and athletic wolf from the W.A.R. She servied with her closest of friends. Ale has the evil side of her named Alice. When Alice appears, it's all over for everybody in sight because she'll strike in the blink of the eye. She is obsessed with Flippy but never had a chance of dating Flippy. Flaky likes Ale but Ale doesn't that much due to Flaky and Flippy. Due to Shifty's crush on her, Shiftette is jealous of her too(wants to kill her aswell) Episode List 'Starring Roles' #Ice Cream, You Scream #If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em' #I Have a Boney Feeling #The Right Side Of The Tracks #Nail White Part 2 #Bottling it Up Inside #Wise Noises 'Featuring Roles' #Your happy your ugly #Are ya Thirsty Pardner? #Sweet Tooth Decay 'Appearances' #Nail White Part 1 #Trouble Double Crosser #Dopewor #Allergy Whiz #Flippy and his Twenty #Good Knight Kills #Trippy- 6 (Ice Cream, You Scream, If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em', Your Happy, Your Ugly, The Right Side Of The Tracks, Are ya Thirsty Pardner, Sweet Tooth Decay) #Clumsy-1 (Ice Cream, You Scream) #Giggles-1 (Ice Cream, You Scream) #Petunia-2 (Ice Cream, You Scream, Trouble Double Crosser) #Toothy- 3 (Ice Cream, You Scream, Trouble Double Crosser, Sweet Tooth Decay) #Sniffles- 3 (Ice Cream, You Scream, Allergy Whiz, The Science Show: Piano! (debatable, death not seen) #Cuddles-2 (Ice Cream, You Scream, I Have a Boney Feeling) #Lumpy-1 (Ice Cream, You Scream) #Ribbons- 1 (If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em') #Lily- 1 (If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em') #Rosy- 1 (If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em') #Mime- 1 (If Ya' Can't Beat Em', Kill Em') #Superspeed- 4 (I Have a Boney Feeling, The Right Side Of The Tracks, Are ya Thirsty Pardner, Sweet Tooth Decay) #Disco Bear- 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) #Handy- 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) #Cheeks- 1 (Your Happy, Your Ugly) #Kaleidoscope - 1 (Your Happy, Your Ugly) #Bonecrusher - 1 (Your Happy, Your Ugly #Pia - 3 (Your Happy, Your Ugly, Trouble Double Crosser, The Right Side Of The Tracks) #Hippy - 3 (Nail White Part 1, The Right Side Of The Tracks, Sweet Tooth Decay) #Lammy - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) #Puffy - 1 (I Have a Boney Feeling) #Cub - 1 (I Have a Boney Feeling) #Jussy - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) #Truffles - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) #Rip - 2 (Trouble Double Crosser, Flippy and his Twenty) #Howdy - 2 (Trouble Double Crosser, Sweet Tooth Decay) #Shuffles - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) #Ziggles - 1 (The Right Side Of The Tracks) #Spot - 1 (The Right Side Of The Tracks) #Fireball - 1 (The Right Side Of The Tracks) #Lessy - 1 (The Right Side Of The Tracks) #Torn - 2 (The Right Side Of The Tracks, Flippy and his Twenty) #Guddles - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) #Wooly - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) #Minttles - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) #Nippy - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) #Robo Star - 2 (Are ya Thirsty Pardner, Sweet Tooth Decay) #Flippy - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) #Ava - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) #Fiora - 1 (Sweet Tooth Decay) #Sickly - 1 (Allergy Whiz) Deaths #Nail White Part 2: Hit by a knife. #Bottling it Up Inside: Killed by Rip (possibly) #Torn and Rips Revenge: killed by Torn #Are ya Thirsty Partner: Crushed by a beer tank #Flippy and his Twenty: Decapitated by Flippy #Sweet Tooth Decay: Blown up, zombie self sucked into vaccum Occupations and Careers #Train Driver (The Right Side Of The Tracks) Relationships #Trippy- Best Friend #Sapphire- Best Friend #Rex- Good Friend #Flippy- Nothing but a Obsessed Fangirl of Flippy #Lumpy- Disliked #Disco Bear- Enemy #Petunia- Frenemy #Other Flippy lovers-Friends (when wanting to give Flippy loveable kisses) Category:Fan Characters Category:Gray Characters Category:Wolves Category:Canines Category:Flippy-Sue Characters